Huntress
by Reidou Hantono
Summary: Reidou Hantono is an ordinary girl who later discovers she's a legendary warrior! Now, by herself, she is forced to overcome her fear and help save her friends from death. Pleaze R+R.


Part A:Alive and Well Boredom. Schools were full of boredom. They were boring. There wasn't any fun in school. The funest hour was when the fifth grade teacher wrestle Craig. Then there's another where he, all by himself, did a five minute Wizard of Oz play for them. Those were the best. They were full of laughter and fun. Was there anything more fun? Well, not in math. She wish she could sit through those hours again, over and over. They were fun, pleasant, and much more. God, how much things would she do to have those hours again? That was a mystery. An unsolved mystery. Maybe for now, a puzzle.  
  
"Hantono-sama, please answer problem thirty-five." Yuck. That boring old bald geeky teacher. He had to be the world's most boring teacher.  
  
Reidou looked at the problem. God it was easy. Too easy. "77 ½." What could be more boring? That was something Reidou couldn't answer. This sixth grade teacher was boring. Really boring.  
  
Ichi-sensei nodded and turned to her friend Myouno Umi, right besides her. She was very smart and beautiful. She's very popular..... then why would she hang around with Reidou? Just to use her? Or is she really a friend? Reidou, although reluctant to beleive it, had bad feelings from her once in a while. What could they mean?  
  
Lunch time came quickly. The lunch bell rang and everyone ran out the room. Some left their books. Reidou grabbed all her books and waited for Umi to pack her books. The walked out together, without a word until they enter the cafateria.  
  
"So, wher do you want to eat?" Umi said, breaking the unnoticed silence between the friends.  
  
"You choose. I'll go get my lunch." Reidou amswered, walking up to the lunch lady. She pulled out her things needed to have lunch and paid for it. Grabbing her plate, she accidently bumped into someone and dropped her lunch.  
  
"Ack!!! I'm so sorry!!! I'll pay for it!!!" whined an annoying whiny voice.  
  
Reidou met eye to eye to a high schooler. She was small, with speggetti and meatball hair do which made more hungrier. "No, it's okay. I can pay for it again." OUt of my own allowance.  
  
"I should pay for it, because I wasn't looking."  
  
"Neither was I. If this is gonna keep happening, well pay half of it. It's my lunch and you're just too determine to have your way."  
  
"Fine!!" The strange girl gave Reidou Y 180000 ($1.50). Reidou was about to turn away and rebuy her lunch from the clumsy blonde, when the other girl said, "Wait!"  
  
Reidou looked behind her cautiously, not trusting her....why? She had strange feelings from her from the first mission. She turned around all the way. "What?"  
  
"We haven't been introduced yet. My name is Tsukino Usagi. Are you new here?" She extended her right arm towards Reidou gently. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled an innocence Reidou had never seen.  
  
"My-my-my n-n-name is Hantono Reidou!" She finally spitted out. She took Usagi's hand and smiled. The smile faded. "But how do you know that I'm new?"  
  
"Well, I know about everyone in this school. And the school dweeb told me about you. He always tell me about new students. He still doesn't like the idea of me confronting Makoto."  
  
The girls said good-bye and left-after Reidou got her new lunch-and went to their table. Reidou spotted Umi and sat by her. Umis eyes were empty. They held no emotion what so ever.  
  
"Umi-chan?" Reidou gently said, extanding her arm towards the smaller girl. Her hand shot back in fear. That presence. That evil presence. She knew that evil Presence. "Kwegishi." she whispered. Her silver eyes stared at her friend unbeleiveing that, that ghost-that monster- could be in her, controlling her. Umi was too strong willed and pure........or was she?  
  
Reidou breathed hard and watched Umi stand up and turned to her, her eyes watching those blank, empty eyes. "U-u-u-umi-ch-ch-ch-cha-a-a-a-n?" She whispered. "Don't tell me he took control.........."  
  
"Greetings, Lunaria. I have figured out your orgin-the moon. For long I have wanted to destroy you ruthlessly as you exile me from my home, Haunted Mansion. Beware, Selene, your sword, is gone. It is for enternity gone. Gone like never before. Thus ends your victory. " A masuline voice said out of nowhere.  
  
Umi's hand shot out and tried to grab Reidou. But instead of grabbing Reidou, it grabbed a carrot, which Reidou stuck out. "Great a dead guy after...meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Reidou squealed trying to run. Umi tried to chase Reidou, but the taller girl was too fast. The ghost jumped from body to body, trying to catch her, but she was still too fast.  
  
What makes her so fast? Fear? That's it. She fears me. She sees me as a ghost, a dead spirit wandering the world it stands on. What makes her think such things? What is her goal from running? Running would only tire her out! Not me!  
  
If there's anything worse than a dead guy after me, I can't decide. What makes him weak? Back to being dead? Gone? Are you stupid Reidou? He's the undead!!!! How do you kill a dead guy? You can't! ..........Send him back to his realm!!!! How? Selene is gone. Sp, how do I do it? Good question........  
  
Reidou stopped in front of a fence. The bothe sides of her were enclosed by a fence. She was stuck. Dang! She held her arms in front of face, expecting pain beyond belief. After a few minutes of nothing, she opened her eyes to see a small dark skinned figure.  
  
"As sure as the star that shines brightest in the heaves, I am Sailor Sirius! And you will be vanquished!" She said. She was in a black mini- skirt so short, it must be embarrasing!  
  
"Sirius Infrared Laser, Desintergration!" Sailor Sirius yelled out, her body glowing red. She lifted up her hand and a opure red energy blast shot out, hitting the enemy.  
  
Kwegishi got hit, but it had little effect. He looked at her and smirked. An apple hit his head. He turned around and saw Reidou, ready to fight. "Hey ugly! I may die, but you're my problem!" She ran towards and punched him in the face. It also had little effect. He tossed her back to the trapped corner.  
  
"You can't do that!" Sailor Sirius said, bravery in her voice.  
  
"That's right!" said a voice.  
  
Part B:An Annoying Dead Guy There, stood a figure with speggeti and meatball hair. Next to her was a short blue haired girl, a mid back lengh hair that was up in a ponytail brunette, and a blonde knee lengh girl. The all had tiny skirts, but in diffrent colors.  
  
The girl with a yummy hair style lifted her hand out in the air. "I stand for love, truth, and justice! I am pretty-suited Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" She stood there, her lags apart. her body turned to her left, with one hand pointing to Kwegishi, the other to who knows what......maybe the blonde in orange.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles.....Blast!" The blue haired girl released some bubbles, creating fog. Reidou could hardly make out things, but saw the undead guy charging after her. She ran out, and was soon behind Sailor Sirius. The fog disappeared, and there stood a young woman, where Kwegishi was supposed to be. Reidou poked her head out from behind the dark-skinned soldier  
  
"I am Amaraq, daughter of the man you seek. You'll find his hiedouts soon enough." She looked at Reidou. "Lunaria-"  
  
"Who the heck is Lunaria? Where the heck is the undead guy?" Reidou interupted, who was now in front of Sirius. "Are you sure Kwegishi got married? Who was she? What's the story behind Kwegishi?"  
  
"Don't interupt! You don't know who you are Lunaria? Kwegishi put my life in risk my coming into the mortal world while he stays in the underworld! I do not know where Kwegishi is!"  
  
"Why would a man leave his daughter in great danger?" the tall girl in a green fuku said. "And does he really stay there? What is he sending? A spirit-like thing? How do you find your father then?"  
  
"I do not! He finds me! I already said too much! Enough of this!" Amaraq said, then vanishing in a puff of grayish-purple smoke.  
  
"That was wierd." the one in green said again. She turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" said Reidou anxiously. "Who are you?"  
  
The tall brown haired girl turned her head and smiled. "I'm Jupider. Sailor Jupider." She turned around fully. "The blue haired one is Sailor Mercury. The blonde besides Sailor Moon is Sailor Venus. The last one is Sailor Mars. And th one over there is Sailor Sirius."  
  
"Thank you alot for helping me get rid of the dead guy!" Reidou said. "Thank you alot!"  
  
"No prob!! It's great to be a Sailor Senshi again!" said Sailor Venus, smiling.  
  
"Yeah right. And what about Umi? We gotta check her out!" Sailor Moon said, leading the group of Senshi the opposite way of Umi.  
  
"Uhh..........Sailor Moon? Umi is that way." Reidou said, pointing to the opposite direction of where the Senshi were going.  
  
"Oh, yeah!!" Sailor Moon said nervously. "Hehe. Umi's the other way!" She turned around and lead the group to the correct direction. Sailor Sirius and Sailor Mars' arms were crossed over their chests. Reidou ran ahead.  
  
By the time they got there, Umi was sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned and stretched. Reidou gave Umi a squeeze.  
  
"I thought I never see you again, you crazy monkey!" Reidou said, letting go of Umi.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. "I thought I was eating lunch. Then I saw a carrot and you running! Yuck! Carrots."  
  
"You don't know what's good!" Reidou smiled. She turned around and saw Usagi with a group of girls. "What happened to the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"What senshi?" the short dark-skinned girl said.  
  
"Those ones with really short skirts?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes! Those guys." Reidou just smiled. Oh, well....great, I have to pay of my lunch again! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Reidou shut the door as she ran into the house. "I'm home! What's for lunch. Mom?"  
  
Reidou's Korean mother called out, "Home-made sushi! It's ready! Go get the boys!"  
  
"Alright!" Reidou ran upstairs and knocked on their door. Something's wrong.....they're too quiet. Are they dead? She opened the door andthere stood that annoying dead guy, with "Super" Okkuu and Kyouji no where in site.  
  
"There you are!" he said, lifting his arm.  
  
Reidou slammed the door shut and locked. She ran downstairs to her mom.  
  
"Mom! I think this stranger in Mushi's room either kidnapped Mushi and Kyouji and will return Mushi soon before he commits suicide or kills Mushi, or they're in Germany, trying to run away from him." Reidou said, with fear in her voice.  
  
"Stranger?" her dad said, lifting cions with his chopsticks and placing them in stacks.  
  
"Go sheck it out while I finish these raw tuna!" Reidou lifted her chopsticks.  
  
"After you show us where he is."  
  
"In Mushi's room."  
  
"Just come with us."  
  
"I rather eat asparagus! There's no way you can make me go up there! I refuse to go up there!"  
  
"Lots of large chocolate donughts with spinkles and carmel donughts with a rootbeer float?" he mother said.  
  
"Exept that." Reidou said, she went to the stairs. "Follow me!"  
  
Part C:Bishoujo Senshi, Sailor Artemis! Reidou slowly opened the door to Mushi's room. Her heart was beating furiously. WHen she opened it, she found--nothing.  
  
"Are you absulutely sure there was somebody in here?" Her mother asked, entering the messing room.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure! Why don't you beleive me! I know a person when I see one and that thing right there was a person!!!" Reidou said. She entered the room and walked over to the bed without stepping on dirty clothes, underwear, and broken toys.  
  
"MMUUUUUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a familar voice called. "HHHEEELLLPPPP MMMEEE DDDDAAAADDDD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Reidou opened the curtains and found her two brothers clinging on tree branches. Reidou gigled and her parents tried to pull the boys out.  
  
"Kyouji, Okkuu, what in the name of heaven were you two doing in trees?" the boy's mom asked.  
  
"And Mushi's in his flower PJs!!!" Reidou added cheerfully.  
  
"Shut up, Reidou!" Mushi snapped. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ "38, 39, 40!!! Ready or not, here I COME!" Reidou, Mushi, and Kyouji were playing hide n seek, and Reidou was it. She took Moonie, a 1 year old german sheperd, by the leash and started to look for her brothers.  
  
The park was big and green, with lots of trees and benches. It was usually quiet. Reidou heard giggiling behind a tree and took a quick peak. It was Kyouji, laughing at something.  
  
Reidou taged him hard. "Your it!!"  
  
Kyouji then screamed. Reidou looked around in panick. "Is something wrong? I didn't hit THAT hard....." Reidou looked up and saw that annoying dead thing. Reidou screamed and Kyouji ran for his life. Reidou was about to until she tripped. Moonie managed to stay in the same position.  
  
She looked looked curiously at Kwegishi, and started to glow a silvery color. In a flash of bright light, a diffrent, older dog was in her place, ears back, snarling and growling, it's tail straight behind it. It looked like a wolf. Above it's green and blue eyes was some kind of symbol.  
  
"Wahh!!!!!!!!" Reidou stepped back. She didn't want to die, she was too young to die. She was only twelve, her birthday last week.  
  
As Kwegishi prepared a ball of leaves, Reidou sank to the ground and covered her head with her arms. The leaves probably were gonna be sharp as knives. Reidou closed her eyes for several minutes, then opened one eye. Around her was some kind of forcefield. The dark pink symbol on the "wolf" in front of her was glowing silver. Maybe the "wolf" in front of her was amking it. Who knows. Maybe the kid a few yards away running for his life was making it...........  
  
A teal sphere-like thing crashed into Kwegishi. After it a westia and a gold sphere-like thing also crashing into him. In the tree above Reidou were four figures. Two were holding staff-like things, the other a sword and a mirror. Kwegishi blasted the tree. Lucky for Reidou the "wolf" still had the forcefield like thing on. The four figures jumped out of the tree just on time and surrounded Kwegishi.  
  
Reidou reconized them. The Sailor Senshi, wearing nice big bows and really tiny skirts. Do all the senshi in the universe wear this?? That was something Reidou might never know. And exactly how much.....  
  
"Uranus Sword Blaster!" the tall sandy blonde haired with navy blue uniform yelled. A yellow thing was thrown at Kwegishi. As it hit him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. As the smoke disappeared, Amaraq stood there.  
  
"What happened?" the small, at least 10-12 years old, girl in purple asked to no one in particular.  
  
Amaraq stayed silent. All around her red energy spheres were forming and growing. When they were at least a foot long and wide, they shot out in all diffrent directions. The senshi managed to get out of the way. The shield around Reidou disappeared. Reidou got up and ran behind the 40 feet tall tree. The "wolf" followed.  
  
"What do they want?" Reidou asked herself.  
  
"I can answer that." the "wolf" said. Before Reidou could say anything, it continued, "I'm Moonaraia, one of your guardians."  
  
"DEMON WOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reidou screamed on top of her lungs. Reidou got up and strated to run, but ran into a nearby tree. She quickly recovered and climbed the tree to the lowest branch 7 feet above the ground. She clinged onto the tree trunk.  
  
Moonaraia calmly walked up and sat in front of the tree. "Pardon me, but I'm not a wolf."  
  
"BUT YOU LOOK LIKE ONE!" Reidou whined.  
  
"I'm supposed to be a Siberian husky. Not a wolf."  
  
"Oh, I read about those! They look like wolves!" Reidou said in her cheery voice. She then whined, "WHY AM I TALKING TO A DEMON DOG????"  
  
"I am NOT a demon dog, Lunaria."  
  
"Who in the name of heaven IS Lunaraia. Everyone's been calling me that all stinking day!"  
  
"Why, Princess, don't you remember?"  
  
"Princess?" Reidou grabbed all her courage she needed to face the demon dog. She jumped off landing ALMOST perfectly on her feet. "Me? A princess? What planet are you from?"  
  
"Huh? The same place like you, the Moon."  
  
"Are you saying I'm an alien?" Reidou crouched down at looked into the dog's eyes. "Are you saying I came from thousands of miles away from Earth?"  
  
"Oh, you were first born 6 billion years ago. Then you died when you were at least 12. Then reincarnated."  
  
"Okay. So, I'm an alien from 6 billion years ago. I died then I reincarnated into what I am now. Correct?" Reidou paused then continued. "Am I'm supposed to beleive this junk?"  
  
"Just take this and henshin." Out of nowhere Moonaraia pulled out a silver wand. "Here. Henshin into Sailor Artemis, the senshi of Youth and Virginity."  
  
Reidou got up. "I'm not wearing that outfit? Who created it? Why did they gave it such a tiny skirt?" Reidou put her hands onto her hips. "I'm okay with the other features, but the skirt? Isn't it a bit small?"  
  
"Just henshin! The faster you henshin, the faster the battle will be over, and the faster you can get out of the skirt!"  
  
"Why don't you fight Amaraq with your doggy powers? Cause I'm out of here." Reidou only walked for 30 seconds until running into an invisible wall.  
  
"Henshin. Now."  
  
"FINE! Gimme!" Reidou snatched the wand. "Uh......do I say some magic phrase to get this little stick to work?"  
  
"It's Artemis Moon Power, Make Up."  
  
"ARTEMIS POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
In a flash of light and ribbons, Sailor Artemis stood there. She looked down at her attire. "You know, I regret that."  
  
"Follow me. Sailor Artemis, your first battle awaits you." ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ "Can anything actually hit her!?" Uranus asked in rage. They've been hitting her with all her attacks, either missed, sent back at them, or gotblocked by her forcefield.  
  
Before Amaraq raised her hand to blast Saturn, a silver beam caught her attention. Moonaraia and Sailor Artemis stood there in a nearby tree.  
  
"I'm impressed, Lunaria. Moonaraia got you to henshin." Amaraq said her cold low, but feminine voice.  
  
"I'm Sailor Artemis! And I'm here to punish you!" Sailor Artemis pointed her index finger at Amaraq. "And don't forget to send you back to heck."  
  
"Baka." Amaraq shot a beam at Artemis but barely missed her.  
  
"Do I get any magic tricks?" Artemis asked Moonaraia.  
  
"Yeah, a few. Your common one in the past was Artemis Hunting Arrow Shoot." Moonaraia answered.  
  
"ARTEMIS HUNTING ARROW SHOOT!!!" Artemis shot a silver arrow at Amaraq and did the same amout of damage the other attacks did. Very little.  
  
"I'm tired of playing around. FAYLINN!" Amaraq disappeared and a fiary-like creature replaced the demon's daughter. The creature was peach, with a blue ballerina costume. She had light blue hair that's tied into a bun on top of her head and large eyes. It looked pretty innocent and cute.  
  
"Uh......Is that thing supposed to kill us?" Artemis asked.  
  
"She may look cute, but she could be deadly as Amaraq." Moonaraia answered.  
  
All of a sudden, all the senshi and Moonaraia were pulled together like there was an invisible rope.  
  
"I really do regret this. On my first day as a senshi, I get killed. Can anything get more lovlier?" Artemis whined, struggling to get out of the bundle of the now giggling fairy.  
  
An arrow of fire cute the invisible rope. Up at the same spot where Artemis appeared, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sirius, and the Inner Senshi stood there. Sailor Moon did her speach.  
  
"I stnad for love truth and justice! I am Eternal Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, We shall punish you!"  
  
"Is that the monster of the day?" Venus asked.  
  
"Are you actually sure it's a monster?" Jupider said. "It looks kinda.........I don't know.........cute........."  
  
"Don't her looks fool you!" Uranus call out to Sailor Moon. "It could be deadly. Why don't you finish her off?"  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon took out her weapon. "Silver-" Faylinn, the blue ballerina, knocked it out of Sailor Moon's hands.  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus managed to grab it before it hit the ground. Sailor Moon grabbed hold of it and continued her attack. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
Faylinn disolved into a pile of sparkling dust. The wind blew it away.  
  
"I guess that's over." Artemis murmured. She turned around, but Sailor Moon stopped her before she could take a step foward.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The tall twelve year looked at the small blonde, shorter than her. "You'll know soon!" With that she took off.  
  
"She's wierd." Sailor Mars murmured. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ "I never, and I repeat never want to do that again!" Reidou said, as she put her comic books away in her white wooden desk.  
  
"Why? That was only a simple battle!" Moonie said, in her german sheperd form.  
  
"Ugh. Simple." The girl paused. "I guess you have two forms, huh."  
  
"To hide from my enemies and your identity. Too bad Luna and Artemis don't have the capibility."  
  
"Do I have to do it again?"  
  
"Of course, Doey-chan!"  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
This ends chapter 1! 


End file.
